


I can't believe you did this for me

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [18]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, No Probation Workre, Party, They're a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Honestly, they're a mess and it's chaotic.
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 8





	I can't believe you did this for me

"I can't believe you did this for me!" Nathan says when the group walks into the community center and finds it filled to the brim with party supplies. 

"Oh do shut up," Alisha says, looking around for their probation worker. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Don't you live here? How did you not notice them doing this?" 

"I was out early to meet my mum and her boyfriend for breakfast." He shrugs at the looks he gets. "What? Free food and I can make sure that doggy bastard is treating me mum right." 

The others make soft 'ah' noises. None want to fall down that rabbit hole. 

"Sooooo. I don't see any obvious things that say what all the pizzaz is for. We should probably go figure that out." Kelly says. 

The group heads to where they know the probation worker is supposed to be, but find his office empty. 

"Well, that's just great innit! Now, what're we supposed to do?" Nathan says a dramatically as he can, not sparing in the flailing limbs of his limbs. 

"Let's just get dressed for the day and see if we can help out anywhere." Curtis offers. 

"Are you saying we should actually work! Even though there are NOOOOO people around? No one to tell us what we 'should' be doing? We're here, aren't we? No point in searching out work if no one's handing it to us." Nathan says, gesturing at the room.

"It is a bit odd that there's no one here right now," Kelly says, crossing her arms. "We should probably get dressed anyway, tha way if someone shows up tah boss us around at least we can say we just finished with something else." 

"That's a miserably good point. Fine." Nathan shrugs, "But I vote we break into the kitchens to see if these 'party people' left anything good to eat." 

They toss ideas back and forth on what the party might be for as they head to the locker room and get dressed.

"Maybe it's a baby shower?" Simon offers from off to the side as they start to head out of the changing area.

"Nah, all the decorations too dark for tha." Kelly rebuffs him. "When a mate of mine got knocked up everything was pastel an off white. Plus they wouldn't take up the whole front hall and a bunch of other rooms for just a baby shower."

"I keep circling back to a birthday party or something. I had a friend rich enough to rent all this space for her eighteenth, but she wouldn't have had it here. She had it at that nice place a couple kilometers from here." Curtis says, watching as Nathan jimmy's the kitchen lock. 

"Got it!" He says triumphally. "I bet it's one of those office parties where the president celebrates the company's been doing well by wasting all the money on party instead of bonuses." 

"Uh, guys?" Simon says. "We've been wammied. " 

They watch the plates float by.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore.


End file.
